Le silence s'éternise
by Axeliste
Summary: "Mais depuis que tu es partit, je ne suis plus le même." Fic écrit avec la participation de Nawes, en cours de français... Enfin, juste le poème... Sinon, pensé de Milo après la première mort de Camus lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire.


**Titre** : Le silence s'éternise.

**Auteur** : Axeliste ! Mwahahahahaaaa !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Saint Seiya… Père Castor, donne-les-moi pour l'fin des cours !

**Pairing** : Milo X Camus

**Rating** : T

**Note de l'auteur**: Le poème ( ce qui est en italique) a été écrit par Nawes ( Merci beaucoup ^U^ !)

_Qu'il fasse jour ou nuit,_

_Je te vois, mon ami._

Depuis que Camus est mort, tué par ce con de Hyoga, j'ai des hallucinations. Je ne suis pas encore fou, mais je vois des fantômes inexistants. Je le sais pourtant, que même mort, Camus ne s'inquiéterait jamais de moi, de mon état de santé physique, ou mental. Il doit sûrement être un train de se dire qu'il a enfin des vacances : je ne suis plus là pour lui pourrir la vie avec mes blagues débiles, mes clins d'œil de tombeur, et tout le reste qui me fait être tellement moi. Mais depuis que tu es partit, je ne suis plus le même.

_Le silence s'éternise,_

_J'entends même la brise._

En fait, depuis que tu es partit, je ne souris plus… Enfin, pas exactement, je laisse sur mon visage afficher, aux yeux du monde, un sourire. Il est parfait, mais dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, c'est tout le contraire… Je voudrais pouvoir hurler pour laisser échapper cette douleur lancinante qui me tue à petit feu, je voudrais pouvoir retirer de mes entrailles ce mal qui me colle au plus profond de moi… Mais je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, même si je perdais la mémoire, jamais je ne t'oublierais… Ca, c'est dont je suis sûr, maintenant, il reste à savoir ce que je vais faire, au lieu de regarder le ciel d'un bleu éclatant que tu aimais tant, et de pouvoir t'oublier, l'espace d'un instant …

_Et je t'attends encore,_

_Pour revoir ce lien si fort_

Mais plus j'essais de t'oublier, et plus tu reviens vite dans les abimes de mon esprit tortueux… Tu me hantes, comme Nessie me hantait quand j'étais gosse, des étoiles pleins les yeux… Alors, j'attends, inlassablement que, comme par magie tu réapparaisses. Car, même l'alcool ne fait rien, ça ne marche pas, enfin, si d'un certain point de vue… Je t'oublis le temps de boire, et le lendemain matin, tu reviens avec ma gueule de bois. C'est un cycle infini, qui recommencera, encore et encore...

_Qui nous unis à jamais_

_Je t'aimerais_

Je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler, mais il me semblait, que l'on avait quelque chose en commun… Un petit rien, certes, mais je le sentais, tout de même, que l'on n'était pas si différent… Personne n'a jamais pu savoir réellement ce qu'on pensait… Toi, tu le cachais sous ton masque de froideur, et moi, sous mon sourire Colgate… Mais, par contre, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est de mes sentiments envers toi… Je t'aime, je t'ai aimé, et je t'aimerais. Aussi simple que ça, mais pourtant si difficile à dire.

_Tel la Lune qui cherche le Soleil_

_Te voir m'émerveille_

Tu as toujours été mon Soleil, je me suis toujours battu pour toi, d'ailleurs. Jamais pour Athéna. Enfin, si, officiellement, je me battais pour elle, mais officieusement, je voulais juste attirer ton attention, que tu sois fier de moi, que tu me dises quelque chose, je voulais juste te faire réagir, en fait. Mais toi, tu n'as jamais réagi. Pas une seule fois tu m'as dit que j'étais un monstre de tuer des enfants sur ordre du Pope, pas une seule fois tu m'as dit une méchanceté, en y repensant, tu ne m'a jamais rien dit, en fait, rien, tu semblais n'être atteint par rien.

Quand tu étais encore en vie, je m'en souviens, dès que tu apparaissais, je souriais réellement, j'étais heureux, tu étais mon Dieu, ma lumière… Tu étais tout ce que j'avais.

_Un vide nous sépare,_

_Est-il trop tard ?_

Mais à présent, ce n'est même pas un gouffre qui nous sépare, c'est la mort. Avant, j'avais encore l'espoir pour avancer, mais à présent ce n'est même plus le cas. Chaque jour, je continus de sombrer dans les méandres de l'obscurité. Chaque jour, je dépéris un peu plus.

J'aurais tellement voulu te dire ce que je ressentais à l'époque où tu étais encore en vie, mais cette époque est révolu à présent, je le sais mais cela ne m'empêche tout de même pas de continuer d'espérer...

_Mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais._

_Car un jour, je le sais,_

_Je te rejoindrais._

Car tous les chemins mènent à la mort.


End file.
